


What's in the Box?

by PorcupineGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Castiel eyes the box in the passenger seat warily.<br/>Dean won't be happy.</i>
</p>
<p>Because I'm the trash writing Destiel fic at the Sherlock Holmes con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the Box?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at 221B Con, and I just went to the late-night 18+ fic writing workshop. So this was written in a half an hour and has had minimal to no editing. We could choose a non-porny prompt or a porny prompt. I chose a porny prompt. As you can tell from the rating, that didn't go as expected.
> 
> My prompt was, "What's in the box?"

Castiel eyes the box in the passenger seat warily.

Dean won't be happy.

But the bag on the floor of the car will, hopefully, mitigate some of that. And with any luck, the other bag will help as well.

The second bag is the reason he left the bunker in the first place; a special order to a small shop off the highway. He didn't particularly enjoy visiting the shop—it had smelled strange, and the floor was sticky. He doesn't want to know the source of either one. But he thinks the item in the second bag will be worth it.

The box was a surprise.

He peeks over the rim of the box, and he knows he's doing the right thing. He knows Sam will agree, at least.

Dean will come around.

He makes sure he has the box tucked securely under his arm before grabbing the bags with his other hand and heading for the stairs that lead up and out of the garage. He sighs as he pushes through the door; of course, Dean is right there. He was really hoping he'd see Sam first. Sam will understand. He just has to make it across the room and past Dean.

Dean glances up from the ancient tome he's flipping through.

"You get your mystery item?"

His eyes fall on the second bag, a distinctive bright pink with the name of the store stamped across it, and widen.

" _That_ kind of mystery item, huh?" The smile that spreads across his face makes Castiel's chest tighten. This is still new, this thing between them, and the idea that that smile is for _him_ surprises and delights him every time. He doesn't let that show, though. Instead, he raises an eyebrow.

"I told you, I'll show you that tonight. Patience."

Dean's gaze slides over the other items Castiel is carrying. A scuffling noise comes from the box under his arm. So much for sneaking it past Dean.

"What's in the box, Cas?" Dean asks, drawing the words out warily.

Castiel bites his lip, looking down into the box.

"They were on the side of the road," he starts. Dean is out of his chair and across the room before he can get any further.

Castiel tenses as Dean peeks over the edge of the box. He needs to find Sam. Sam will help him talk Dean down.

Dean's eyes flick between Castiel's face and the contents of the box. His mouth is set in a line, and he is exerting a lot of energy to make it clear that he is exerting a lot of energy keeping himself from rolling his eyes.

"Really?"

"They could die, Dean. You want to save people, right?"

"Kittens aren't people, Cas!" Dean's voice is surprisingly level. Castiel had thought he might start yelling immediately.

Castiel thrusts the first bag into Dean's chest. Dean raises an eyebrow as he opens it. He sighs as he pulls out the bottle.

"Okay. I appreciate the gesture, Cas, but it's not just about me being allergic! These pills won't feed those kittens. Did you buy any cat food? Did you get them a litter box?"

Castiel hugs the box to his chest. "I was nearly home when I found them," he explains, glaring at Dean even though this is actually not as severe as he'd expected. "There was only one gas station in between, and they had antihistamines but not pet supplies. I can buy everything they need after I get them settled in here."

"They're not staying," Dean says, shaking his head as he walks away. "Not permanently, at least. I'm not gonna kick 'em out on their furry asses tonight, but you need to come up with a plan to find those things new homes as soon as you can."

Castiel nods. He'll take it.

For now.

Once he gets Sam on his side, they'll pick one to keep.

If he keeps buying things from that store, he's pretty sure Dean will come around.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the first couple of minutes to brainstorm what would be in the box, because (aside from doing a Se7en crossover) the only thing I could think of at first was a sex toy, and that seemed too obvious. In case you're curious, here's the whole list I came up with: sex toy/dildo, bdsm equipment, a kitten, a sweater, pencils, my dick, a ring, something cursed, spell ingredients, a hex bag, a pie, cookies, grapes, wine.
> 
> Since it was originally supposed to be a "porny" prompt, I was going to have Cas use whatever sex toy it is he bought to bribe Dean into accepting the kittens. Sexily. But I didn't get that far in a half an hour, because I can't write PWP to save my life, and anyhow when I wrote that last sentence I was like, huh. What do you know, that's the end.


End file.
